memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Starfleet casualties (23rd century)
Division Colors The 2230s colors from will be added when the DVDs come out and some consensus can be reached. - 07:56, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :See Talk:Starfleet uniform (2230s) for the discussion of the 2230s colors from . - 17:36, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ::New table, with colors from that haven't been decided on, so hold off using them until the discussion on that is decided. - 00:10, September 26, 2009 (UTC) George Kirk The screencaps seen here, http://reboot.trekcaps.net/ show that he is actually wearing the grey color instead of blue (compare the screenshot of Rabau walking up the stairs in Engineering with the crewman standing at attention to see the slight difference in the colors). - 12:49, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Non-Canon; Incomplete This article requires someone to go through and (1) remove non-canon information (e.g., the name of the captain of the U.S.S. Intrepid), and (2) include notations of missing casualties (e.g., the rest of the crew of the U.S.S. Intrepid). Not to pick on the Intrepid, but that's just the one spot check I did.Aholland 11:28, 8 February 2006 (UTC) :The Captain of the Intrepid is not necessarily non-canon here, per se, as this site does accept references cut from scripts, deleted scenes, and in some cases background information as "useful references," which is more or less noted on Satak's page. Additionally, I'm not sure what you mean exactly regarding the crew of the Intrepid. What is wrong with: "Satak's entire Vulcan crew of 400 was killed by a giant space amoeba"? Finally, the lack of names, which seems to be more of the case here than inaccuracies, should be what is reflected in the template used, therefore I changed it to pna-incomplete, as I am sure there are more casualties not listed there that should be. --Alan del Beccio 11:42, 8 February 2006 (UTC) Noting the entire crew is fine; I somehow "blipped" over that - sorry. However, I do not believe that the name "Satak" exists in the episode as shown, or in any other relevant source material that is "semi-canon" (scripts, etc.) If a source can be named that makes sense for canon purposes, I'm all for it. Otherwise it should simply be listed as the vessel name with all hands lost. Aholland 12:32, 8 February 2006 (UTC) : yeah, I dropped the ball on that one. --Alan 17:53, 17 May 2008 (UTC) TMP transporter casualties Who were the two people (and a security guard) among the Enterprise 1701 crew who died in a transporter accident in 2272. If that's supposed to be the same accident that killed Sonak, it's both redundant and a year off. If not, who was it and when was this referenced. :Events from are mentioned in the film to be two-and a half years after the end of the TOS mission, referenced as being in 2270 -- two and a half years after something in the first half of 2270 would be in 2272. Of the two years TMP is possible to have taken place in 2272 or 2273, 2272 is closest to the other assumed date for that film, 2271 presented in the Star Trek Chronology. :The two people killed in the transporter were Sonak himself and an unnamed crewwoman, mentioned to be named Lori Ciana in Star Trek: The Motion Picture (novel), the novelization. Its not quite redundant to list each of the three of the people who died on that mission -- but it was clearer before an archivist separated that note which was originally on the same line as Sonak's entry. :The security guard was not killed in the transporter. V'Ger killed him on the bridge in a deleted scene, during the same mission. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk episode reference Out of curiosity, why are the episodes in which the characters were killed or had their deaths referenced not included in each line? F8street 13:47, 8 May 2006 (UTC) :Because the point of a list article is to be as informative as possible while still giving the reader cause to read further.. each character's name is a link to a separate article, and each separate article contains a link to the episode where the character died. Basically, the list is just for the names and as brief as possible an explanation of the death, and the reader who wants to know the episode reference will simply have to click the name to find out more information. (after all, this article would double or triple in size if we started adding more data, and this seems unnecessary if the data is duplicated in a separate article linked from here). -- Captain M.K.B. 14:01, 8 May 2006 (UTC) Thanks, that makes sense. F8street 14:09, 8 May 2006 (UTC) Unnamed deaths should have a reference since there is no linked article. :-Archduk3 20:36, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Fifty-eight? According to the note at the bottom of the section for the original Enterprise, the novelization puts the total death toll under Kirk's command at 96 and the on-screen deaths at 67... and then closes with a statement that "Fifty-eight deaths occurred during the five-year mission." Where does this last figure, which clearly contradicts the two preceding it, come from? - Caswin 23:23, 15 August 2008 (UTC) : If you subtract all the non-Five year mission casualties (2272/2285/2254), and Leslie and Galloway, you get 57 deaths. So, when Aurelius Kirk added that note in 2006, he must've miscounted somewhere (I did twice trying to make sure of the count). I'll take the note out.--Tim Thomason 00:19, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Order The page clearly states that the order is alphabetical by date. This makes it easier to find someone, as well as skipping the whole production vs. airing order debate. - 14:24, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Characther "killed off"? In Sam -like Rand "Disappered". At the end before Charlie is taken away-the Thasian remarks that all of the Enterprise personel affected by Charlie-such as being disappeared or aged or having face removed-have been "restored" {except for the crew who had been killed on the Antares} Split Moving the alternate reality deaths to their own page. The number of them is only likely to go up. - 05:07, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Kirk and Scotty Any thought on including Kirk and Scotty under post 2270 revivals? Technically they are both missing and presumed dead in universe.-Cpthunt (talk) 06:39, June 9, 2014 (UTC) :When was that? - 05:05, June 10, 2014 (UTC)